


The Milkshake Which Kuroko Likes

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami invites Kuroko for lunch, and offers him warmth in the cold autumn weather. Based around the start of season one! <br/>(Short story, a little rushed. Please forgive me, minna!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Milkshake Which Kuroko Likes

The day was Saturday, it was a chilly autumn afternoon and Kuroko Tetsuya was surprised to find that Kagami had asked him out for lunch. It was strange of him, seeing that Kagami didn't really seem to like Kuroko that much. However, the blue-haired shadow didn't have anything better to do, so he'd agreed.  
Kuroko had agreed to meet Kagami at the burger place with the milkshakes he liked, so he was walking there now. He slowly padded through the streets, his breath steaming up in front of him in the cool weather. He tightened the scarf around his neck a little and pulled his jacket shut, letting out a long breath. The sky was dark and threatening rain, or perhaps snow. The air nipped at Kuroko's bare skin and the gentle breeze ruffled his icy blue hair. He spotted Kagami by the entrance when he made it to his destination. The tall, muscular built male looked up when he saw the smaller one approaching him.  
"There you are. It took you long enough." Kagami muttered, looking at Kuroko with a furrowed brow.  
"Sorry." Kuroko replied, shuddering slightly at the cold. Kagami raised an eyebrow and put his hand on Kuroko's back, between his shoulder blades, "Get inside, you're frozen."  
Kuroko walked inside with the other, sighing and feeling grateful for the warmth that met his pale skin. His cheeks had gone a rosy red with the coldness of the air. It was lovely to be in the restaurant now, the scent of fast food drifting into his nostrils and hitting the back of his throat, making him salivate slightly. He swallowed the extra saliva in his mouth and headed to the counter with Kagami, waiting to order his food. While in the line, Kuroko paused and patted his pockets, "Oh... I forgot my money."  
Kagami groaned and rolled his eyes, "You idiot..." He looked over at the shorter one, "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll get yours."  
"Um... Thanks. I just want a milkshake." He said in reply.  
"I know." Kagami muttered, looking forward again.  
Kuroko stood beside him, glancing up at the other. He knew? Or more rather, he actually bothered to remember.  
After getting Kagami's massive mountain of burgers and Kuroko's one solitary milkshake, the two found a place to sit together, more isolated than the rest of the restaurant.  
"Thanks again..." Kuroko said, his lips closed around the tip of the straw. His cheeks were still rosy from the coldness of outside, and honestly he was still kind of chilly. He supposed drinking a milkshake wasn't helping.  
He stared at Kagami as he wolfed down his food easily, gulping down mouthfuls of food easily to satisfy his big appetite. He glanced at Kuroko and pouted, "Quit staring at me."  
"Sorry." Kuroko muttered, looking down at the table and sipping his milkshake through the straw.  
"Why did you ask me out here?" Asked Kuroko quietly, tilting his head a little bit, "Are we friends?"  
"No, we arent." Kagami grumbled promptly, "I just... I dunno. Stop asking questions, it's pissing me off."  
"Sorry."  
"Stop saying sorry."  
"Sorry... No, sorry... Sorry." Kuroko shook his head a little.  
Kagami looked at him, then actually laughed at him, "Shut up, you idiot." He said, watching Kuroko look at him with an exasperated expression.  
The two of them then continued to sit in silence, avoiding eye contact whilst consuming the goods that Kagami had purchased. How curious, Kuroko thought, that Kagami would ask him out and then avoid him, although, what did he expect?  
"Well, I think we should head home." Kagami said after almost half an hour of silence. Kuroko looked up from his thoughtful trance, staring at the red-haired male sitting before him. He nodded a little, his lips still holding the straw in his mouth, "Yes."  
Kagami stood up and watched Kuroko pulling on his jacket and scarf, standing up himself and discarding their trash in the nearest bin.  
The two left the restaurant together, walking quietly.  
"Want me to walk you home?" Kagami asked bluntly, looking in front of him.  
Kuroko raised his eyebrows, "Huh? You want to walk me home?"  
"Uh... Yeah." He muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. Kuroko smiled a little at him and nodded, "Alright."  
The two of them walked together in the coldness, the sky starting to go pink as the sun set. It was beautiful, everything was lit up in a pinkish hue. Kuroko admired it, but shuddered still at the coldness, tightening his scarf a little. Kagami looked down at him shuddering. He was obviously still cold. Kagami opened his coat and pulled Kuroko close to him, into the warmth of his large body. He put his arm around him, "Better?"  
Kuroko blushed darkly, his eyes wide from shock, but it was better. It was a thousand times better. It was so warm in there with Kagami, he immediately felt better. He gave a little nod and walked along with Kagami, snuggled close to his big warm body, a tiny smile on his lips.  
Kuroko came to the door of his house, looking up at Kagami, "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it." Kagami replied, pulling away from the shadow and looking down at him. He turned around to leave, "Bye then..."  
After making it halfway down the path to Kuroko's house, Kagami turned around and walked back over to him, grabbing his chin, "One more thing." He said, then leaned over and pressed his lips into Kuroko's, giving him a soft kiss. He pulled away, blushing slightly and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
Kuroko stared up at him, lips parted from shock, eyes wide and cheeks red, "Ka...Kagami..." He said quietly. Kagami smiled and shook his head, "Bye, Kuroko."  
"Bye..." The blue-haired boy said as he watched the other leaving, his cheeks burning from the blush on his face.  
Kagami walked home, grinning the whole way. He'd been waiting for that, looking forward to it for a long time, and he'd done it. Kuroko's lips had tasted so sweet and beautiful, just like him, he supposed.  
Yes, that was the most wonderful, delicious kiss in the world, and Kagami was lucky enough to share it with the man he loved. Kuroko Tetsuya, his shadow, and the love of his life.


End file.
